The New Animatronics
by DragonRaven12
Summary: Pirate Cove is reopening and having new animatronics and a new zone to play in addition. They are are rival band of Freddy's band and enemy of Pirate Cove. They act kind and helpful in the morning but dangerous and aggressive at night. Can they get along or will they be enemies.(Sonata x Foxy)(Aria x Bonnie)(Freddy x Adagio)
1. New Arrivals

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's and MLP.**

**Chapter 1**

It was just any regular day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It was closing time at Freddy Fazbear's. When suddenly Mr. Fazbear came running from his office to the party room." All animatronics, including Foxy meet in the center of the party room now." He yelled. Freddy and the gang were confuse at first but then just did what the we're said to do." Okay everyone here." asked." Yes sir." Freddy replied as he motioned to Bonnie,Chica and Foxy." Okay I got good news, bad news and great news well… sort of." said happily." What is it already." Chica said as she was eager to know what the news was." Okay good news,the Pizzeria' is Going to Re-Open Pirate Cove." Everybody was shocked they all looked at Foxy. He was shocked so much that his jaw dropped "No way… ye be tellin' ta actual truth?" Foxy asked Mr. Fazbear." Yes we are going to be 're-opening Pirate Cove. Okay now bad news, it won't be open until two months. Now sort of great news is new animatronics are coming." Everybody went silent."Why?" Bonnie said.

"Well I been doing a little bit of observation and research. I found out that mostly little boys like Freddy and the band. The girls not so much but I did a little research and found out that they love this TV show called My Little Pony and a movie came out and it turns out that the main antagonists are three female girls that are sirens, and they are singers and a band. So I'm having them made to be the rival band of Freddy's band and enemy of Pirate Cove. They have there own stage and karaoke zone called The Sirens Sea. But they are going to be programmed to help out the staff members." Mr. Fazbear said as he took a deep breath." That…is…so awesome, I can't believe Foxys going to be re-open and we have are own rival band and you an enemy for Pirate Cove." Chica yelled as she jumped up and down and ran around all happy.

"Oh almost forgot you get to free roam during the day again'" Fazbear said as he smiled."Free…Free roaming during the day?" Bonnie said as his eyes went wide."Yup" Fazbear replied."We can do that again?" Freddy asked shocked."Sure." Fazbear replied." I can believe it after all these years, me cove is opening again." Foxy said to himself." Alright guys I got to go see you tomorrow." said as he walked out of the pizzeria and locks the door. Freddy and the gang went to the show stage. Freddy and Bonnie were sitting on the stage while Foxy and Chica were sitting on chairs." What do ye think they will look like." Foxy said to Freddy." I guess we have to wait until they come." Freddy said."Finally I'm not going to be the only girl anymore." Chica said to herself. While Freddy,Bonnie and Foxy rolled their eyes." But what did Mr. Fazbear mean that girls don't like us." Chica said." Well a lot of the lads do like you all more then the lassies do." Foxy said." How do you know." Freddy said." This ol' fox takes a peak every once in a while." Foxy said." Mr. Fazbear said that they are programmed to help the staff members with there work, I bet there nice." Chica said." Well we just have to wait until then to know who that are."Freddy said as he got up and walked away.

**Two months later the day of the 're-opening Pirate Cove.**

It was early in the morning and the mechanic had just finish fixing Foxy for the reopening. When they finished the new animatronics had just arrived."There here!" Fazbear said loud enough for everyone to hear. Freddy and the band walked off the stage and Foxy walked out his now fixed Pirate Cove. Everyone watched as some guys wheeled in three animatronics that had a white cloth over it's there body. They then stopped and put them down in front of Mr. Fazbear and the gang, who looked on happily. The guys took off white cloth off the animatronics." Alright guy this is Adagio,Sonata and Aria the Sirens.

Adagio had yellow skin,raspberry colored eyes and had puffy golden orange hair, fixed with a rather spiky headband. She was wearing a dark purple dress, over a pink top that had triangle markings upon it, and she had spiked bracelet. She also had the golden belt with the gem shaped buckle. Her high heel boots were purple and had little white dots on it and golden gem with a music note on it. She had pony ears,a long tail attached to her hair and bat wings-like. Aria had light purple skin, her eyes were purple. She has purple hair striped with aqua green. She had her hair in pigtails. Aria has pointy star-shaped hair decoration. She was now wearing a dress with a black top, a long olive green skirt over striped stockings. She also arm bands that were striped in white and turquoise. She had purple high heels with little white dots and a star in the middle. She had pony ears,a long tail attached to her hair and bat wings-like. Sonata had arctic bluish white skin,and also had raspberry colored eyes. Sonata has pale blue hair with dark blue stripes. She had her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a dress of a pink and maroon striped top with a skirt that had stitching marked, and a little black tie. She also wore long, maroon arm bands that reached to her knuckles. Sonata had pink high heel boots that went up to her knees. She had pony ears,a long tail attached to her hair and had bat wings-like. But they all notice something they had gem pendants around their neck. They were all about Chica's height

"Wow they look beautiful." Mr. Fazbear said but continued" the girls are going to love them." He said. Freddy and the gang were looking at them taking in every detail." Turn them on." Mr. Fazbear told the men. The men flipped there switches on." Why hello there boys and girls my name is Adagio Dazzle and this is Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk, we are also know as The Dazzlings. How about we sing little song at The Sirens Sea." Adagio turned on and her voice box immediately started going." Let get ready to rock!" Sonata said as she turned on."You'll fall under our rockin' spell!" Aria said as she also turned."They seem to work perfectly." said as he inspected them."Their programmed to be on free roaming mode at night, right?" Mr. Fazbear asked when he saw The Dazzlings didn't turn off and that their eyes glowed."Yes they are. But they're much more high-tech so they can stay on and keep quiet obediently. Like they are right now." The man replied."That's good." Mr. Fazbear nodded and turned to The Dazzlings. "Seems you all know your names. Do you know mine?" Mr. Fazbear asked The Dazzlings.

"Of course we know." Aria said." Your the owner Mr. Fazbear!" The Dazzlings said together. "Nice to meet you!" Sonata said."Nice to meet you too, girls." Mr. Fazbear smiled at how his new animatronics were kind and smart like they should be. "Alright girls meet Freddy,Bonnie,Chica and Foxy." Mr. Fazbear said as he motioned to them. "Good day, darling." Freddy took his hat off and greeted the girls."Hi!" Chica greeted too."Hey there!" Bonnie greeted them and gave a small wave. "Ahoy there me name be Captain Foxy, it be a pleasure ta finally meet ya lassies." Foxy greeted as reached his hook out. "So ye be me enemy for Pirate Cove and rival band for Freddy's band?" Foxy said." Enemies in the show but friends outside the stage"Adagio said as she shook his hook with her hand."Glad to see you all on good terms." Mr. Fazbear smiled at how great they had reacted to each other.

"It's time to open hurry everyone get to your places. Girls you go to you area "The Sirens Sea" it's right next to the Pirate Cove, and when the curtains open you introduce yourselves." Mr. Fazbear said." Of course sir." Aria said as they ran to there stage. When the door open kids ran to a table with there parents following. As soon as the parents order a pizza and drinks, grabbed a microphone. "Ahem." Fazbear tapped his microphone. "Can I have everyone, including the kids' attention?"Mr. Fazbear said. Foxy's ears twitched when he heard Fazbear so close to him. "It's time?!" Foxy asked himself, standing up and looked around his clean cove. "I ain't be ready now!" Foxy said as he panicked. Foxy was nervous all morning."Thank you." Fazbear continued. "For years, Captain Foxy, the pirate fox, has been here alone at Pirate Cove. But as you can see, the 'Out of Order' sign is gone and I'm reopening him!" Mr. Fazbear said he got excited cheers from the kids and curious looks from parents."How about I introduce him to you?" Mr. Fazbear asked. "Foxy, come on out."Nervously, Foxy walked through the curtains and stood next to Fazbear at the center of the stage."Everyone, meet Foxy." Mr. Fazbear said and Foxy looked around the building. He was so happy that he was finally able to do shows again for the little lads and lassies! Foxy smiled and glanced at Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie who was smiling back at him."Thank ye, lad." Foxy spoke to Fazbear."You're welcome, buddy." Mr. Fazbear replied. "But that's not all boys and girls." said as he saw the parents and kids got confuse." When we opened Pirate's Cove we thought that it would be a good idea to make enemies for both Foxy and Freddy's band." Mr. Fazbear said as he walked over to The Sirens Sea the stage was surround by water and had speakers and lights. The water went all the way to Pirate Cove and surrounded Foxy ship and stage." Boys and girls welcome to The Siren Sea, and girls I think your going to like who they are, it is my pleasure to introduce you to The Dazzlings." Mr. Fazbear said as he walked out of the way as the curtains open up. They light went on to show Adagio,Aria, and Sonata. All the girl in the pizzeria cheered." Look mommy it's the Dazzlings from Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks." A little girl told her mom." Hey there kids I'm Adagio Dazzle and this is Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze and we're the Dazzlings." Adagio said." All right everyone now that you have all been introduced, how about we'll let these Foxy and The Dazzlings do a little show." Mr. Fazbear said as he took a seat. "um sir isn't that water going to mess up the animatronics." A parent asked." Foxy and the Dazzlings are water proof." replied as the parents nodded in understanding. And everybody turn there attention to Pirate's Cove as the show began.

"Ahoy! I be Captain Foxy, the pirate fox!" Foxy introduced himself."Now what do we have 'ere?" Foxy asked as they stepped out more."Ah, you seem to be wee Lads and Lassies do ye think you be up to being a member of the Pirate crew?" Foxy asked as he continued to act like he's been doing it for years."Aye, aye!" The kids replied in unison."Well, if tat be true! Then let us set sail!" Foxy laughed. "Now where do ye lads and lassies wish ta go today?" Foxy asked as kids put there little hands up in the air." You there lad." Foxy pointed to a little boy." Travel the seven seas to find treasure." The little boy said."Then let us set sail!" Foxy said." Just then foxy heard singing." Well don't those voices sound lovely." Foxy said as he pretended to fall under a spell but shook his head."Wait a minute." Foxy said as he looked over his ship to see three human like sirens sitting on a rock. They stopped singing, took out there swords they were given and got up from the rock and jumped into the water, and began swimming towards Foxy's ship. They climbed on to his ship." What do ye want." Foxy said." Give us your treasure pirate or will take it from you by force." Sonata said as she pointed her sword to Foxy." Not without a fight." Foxy said with his sword at ready. Sonata charged at him first. Foxy and Sonata only sword fight for about five minutes with boys cheering on Foxy and the girls cheering Sonata. When Foxy knocked Sonata sword from her hand and knocked her off the ship into the water as she swam back to The Sirens Sea. Adagio looked at Aria. Aria soon charged at Foxy. "Do ye really think that ye can beat this ol' Fox." Foxy said as he blocked Aria sword from hitting him." I have to try a least." Aria said as she smiled. They sword fight against each other for about five minute. When Foxy knocked Aria off his ship as she swam back to The Sirens Sea. Foxy turned around just in time to block Adagio sword." I'm not going to be so easy to defeat." Adagio said as she smiled at his." Trust me, this ol' pirate is just getting started." Foxy said. Both Adagio and Foxy charged at each other. Everyone was enjoying the show even the band was watching with kids in awe at the lightning fast reflexes of the pirate and siren. After ten minutes of sword fighting,with a flick of his wrist, Foxy disarmed Adagio, had her walk the plank'. "Har har! Nobody can beat ol' Foxy!" Foxy said, the he thrust his sword in the air in triumph, as Adagio 'swam' back to The Sirens kids and parents cheered, as Foxy and The Dazzlings bowed. When they were done, Mr. Fazbear walked back onto the stage and stepped in between them. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie also walked up to them clapped along with everyone else."That was a great first show, you guys!" Mr. Fazbear said as he clapped."Thank ye, thanks!" Foxy and the Dazzlings replied in unison."How about the girls goes back to their stage and get ready to sing in about ten minutes and you Foxy can catch up with the band." Mr. Fazbear said."Aye aye." Foxy said." Okay sir." Adagio said."Great!" Mr. Fazbear said as he left."Awesome job, guys!" Bonnie said as was at the bottom of the sirens stage."Thanks!" The Dazzlings thanked them."We'll talk to you guys later." Freddy chuckled as they walked away." Alright girls lets go sing some songs." Adagio said as she grabs microphones."Hey kids what do you want to sing?" Aria said. A lot of girls put there hands up." You there." Sonata said as she pointed to a little girl." Sing Under Our Spell please." The little girl said." Oh that our special song. Ready kids here we go." Adagio said as she and the Dazzlings started singing.

[The Dazzlings]

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

[Adagio Dazzle]

Now that you're under our spell

Blindsided by the beat

Clapping your hands, stomping your feet

You didn't know that you fell

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh

[Adagio Dazzle]

Now you've fallen under our spell

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh

[The Dazzlings]

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our spell

[Adagio Dazzle]

Listen to the sound of my voice

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

[Adagio Dazzle]

Soon you'll find you don't have a choice

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

[Adagio Dazzle]

Captured in the web of my song

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

[Adagio Dazzle]

Soon you'll all be singing along

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh, whoa, oh

[The Dazzlings]

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our spell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our

[Adagio Dazzle]

Spell

All the kids cheered. They Dazzlings were happy but they felt like people liked Freddy's band over them. But tonight they were going to have a little chat with them.


	2. Not What They Seem

Not What They Seem

The Dazzlings were happy and upset. They were happy because the girls loved them but upset because they knew they were only made to entertain the girls. They were just the side show,back up band. They just don't get it. They had more modern songs. Freddy's band had songs that were just stupid. When it was closing time. Mr. Fazbear closed the door as the last family walked out." Alright girls,that was a great first day,especially when you and Foxy performing. That was amazing. Keep up the good work girls." Mr. Fazbear said." You were a big hit with the boys and girls Foxy." Mr. Fazbear said. When the Dazzlings heard that it angered them even more. How come boys and girls like Foxy more then them." Alright see you all tomorrow guys." Mr. Fazbear said as he left." Change of plans girls,well have to "talk" with Freddy and his friends tomorrow, not now, we wait until we get settled in, we were only activated today." Adagio whispered to Sonata and Aria." So we're not going to have a little"talk" with them today." Aria said in anger.

"No let's just leave them be for now." Adagio said." Well lassies ta was a great show." Foxy said as he claimed up the stage." Yeah I liked it when we sword fight against each other." Sonata said as Adagio and Aria were giving her the"don't be friends with the enemy" look. Sonata looked at them and then back at Foxy." Well look at the time, the girls and I have to talk about our day right girls." Adagio said as she gave a fake smile." But your part of our family now and we have to show you around." Freddy said as he and the band claimed up the stage." Yeah your new so we have to show you around." Chica said." But the girls and I really have to talk about our day and what we're going to do tomorrow." Adagio said in a happy voice, she was beginning to get a little angry." How about you can tell us tomorrow night." Sonata said because she knew Adagio was getting angry."Um okay then will see you tomorrow." Chica said as she and the gang left the stage." They were beginning to get on my nerves, thanks Sonata." Adagio said." They were annoying me." Aria said." Come on let's go back stage that's the only private place." Adagio said.

Before they could even move a man came in to the pizzeria. He had a uniform on and a cap that said night guard on it. He was walking vary quickly to the back office. He was trying to avoid lookin at the animatronics. As soon as he disappeared into the hallway Sonata looked at Adagio." Um I don't think we're going to be able to have some privacy." Sonata said. Aria groaned in annoyance." Why did the night guard have to come in today." Aria said. Adagio had a good look at the night guard after he went to the office." Did you girls see the look on his face, he looked scared." Adagio said quietly. "But why would he be scared." Sonata said as she grabs a fake sea star from a fake rock." I don't know but we're about to find out, come on girls we're programmed to help staff members that includes the night guard." Adagio said as the Dazzlings got off the stage.

The Dazzlings walked to the back office as the clock struck twelve. All the main lights went out, the only light you can see were from the office lights. They heard the camera turn on. They looked up to seen the camera turn off and the door slamming shut. They walked towards the door." Um… hello, can you please open the door." Sonata said as she put her ear against the door so she can hear what he's saying better." Look Mr. Fazbear programmed us to help you with your job and protect you." Adagio said as she lean against the wall." How do I know your telling the truth." The guard said in fright." Do you see any other animatronic sirens around." Aria said in annoyance. It was silent for a moment then the door opens. "Why are you so afraid of us." Sonata said.

"Well for the past four nights the other animatronics have been trying to kill me."the guard said as he was looking through the cameras." But why?" Adagio asked as she sat down on the desk." They think I'm an endo." The guard said as he put down the tablet and turned on the lights to the left door. Bonnie was at the door and charged at the night guard,he started choking the night guard,Freddy and the gang came in to help. But Sonata and Aria knocked Bonnie off of the night guard. Adagio then grabbed Bonnie off the floor and throw him at Freddy." What are you doing!" Freddy yelled angrily as Foxy and Chica helped him and Bonnie up." What were you going to do to this man." Adagio said as Sonata and Aria were standing in front of the night guard defensively.

"He's not in his suit." Freddy said." He's not an endo you idiot." Aria said as she glared at Freddy." You know just because your new dose not mean your smart." Bonnie said as he walked up next to Freddy." Leave them be lads, let's just get em tomorrow night." Foxy said as he stood in between the two bands." Next time you won't be so lucky."Freddy said coldly to the night guard as he left. Bonnie and Chica soon followed,Foxy then left." Well looks like we know what to do tomorrow." Adagio said as she smirked darkly." What are you guys going to do." The night guard said as he sat down on the chair." Well we just have to remind them how great it is just to stand on stage we just have to give them a little push." Adagio said darkly. Just then the alarm clock went off letting them know the guards night shift was over.

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, I got a little busy with school. But don't worry I got a plan, I started taking a notebook to school so I can work on the story. You know what I'm going to start teaching you some military commands and thing. A company is when your talking to a big group of people. A squad is a small group of 7 to 10 people. A platoon Sergeant is the person in charge of that squad. A platoon is a group of 20 or 30 a class basically of people. This is how we dismiss:"Platoon Sergeant take charge and carry on the plan of the day." We say in response " Aye Aye sir." Until next time.**


	3. Wrong Choice

Wrong Choice

**I forgot to tell you the animatronics are sort of like androids they can sleep, eat and drink but they don't have blood they have oil and they're skin feels like metal and the robotic things inside them is there skeletons. But they are just as vulnerable to injures and death like humans are.**

The pizzeria was going to open in 5 minutes. Adagio and Aria were glaring at Freddy's band and they were glaring back. Sonata didn't feel like they were the enemy, she actually wanted to be friends with them but she didn't want Adagio to get mad at her. She looked over to Pirate Cove and saw Foxy rehearsing the story he was going to tell. Sonata actually liked Foxy but after last night event with the guard she doesn't think he likes her vary much. Sonata was staring at him while he walked around the Cove. He felt like somebody was watching him. He stopped walking and looked up and saw Sonata looking at him. Sonata quickly put her head down and looked away." Please tell me you don't actually like Foxy…do you?" Adagio said as she glared darkly at Sonata.

"Um…" was all Sonata said. Adagio looked at her angrily and pulled Sonata's ear." If you think your going to be hanging out with them or Foxy then your wrong." Adagio whispered darkly as she let go. Sonata didn't say anything but took a quick glance at Foxy. He was staring at her in shock." Come on Sonata let's go said he needed to see us." Aria said as she put a hand on Sonata's shoulder. They walked towards him." Alright girls today your going to be helping the staff members, Adagio your going to greet the customers, Aria your going to be the waiter and Sonata your going to help bring the food and help clean the tables." Mr. Fazbear said as he walked to open the door to the pizzeria." Ready!" Mr. Fazbear yelled." Ready." All the animatronics said together. Mr. Fazbear opened the doors and children came running in." Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria the first show for Freddy's is in 20 minutes." Adagio greeted the families.

"Hi my name is Aria and I'll be your waiter." Aria said as she was taking the family's order." Chica one large cheese pizza and five sodas." Aria said as she left the order on the counter. Chica of course was in the kitchen making pizzas. Chica didn't like working with The Dazzlings but the job comes first. But she couldn't say the same for Sonata. She saw how Adagio treated her. Chica thought it was unfair, Sonata should make her own decisions and stand up to Adagio. But then again Adagio was pretty scary when she was angry, like Freddy." Are the pizzas done." Sonata said as she walked in to the kitchen." Um yeah here." Chica said kindly to Sonata and handed her the pizzas. While a man headed her the drinks. Sonata walked out of the kitchen and gave the pizza to the family. After they were done they left a tip." Thanks for coming to Freddy Fazbear's ,see you next time." Sonata said as they left. The rest of the day went great Freddy's band got to do shows and Foxy was telling stories to the children, they got to sing songs. Freddy and the gang even walked around playing with the children.

**Closing Time**

Mr. Fazbear had left and so did the staff members. It was ten o'clock and the Dazzlings were tired."That was exhausting." Adagio said as she sat down on a fake rock." Trust me it's not that bad when you get used to it,the night guard has a day off so we can just hang." Aria said as she leaned against the wall." Can I get something to drink" Sonata said." Fine but make it quick." Adagio said as she covered her eyes. Sonata jumped off the stage and walked to the direction of the kitchen. But then turns around to see if Adagio or Aria were looking. She quickly ran to Pirate's Cove where Foxy and the gang were at and closed the curtains." What are you doing here." Freddy said darkly as he looked at Sonata." Look I'm sorry about what happen last night but I didn't want to hurt you but I had to follow Adagio's orders, the night guard wasn't an endo." Sonata said quickly." Now we know he's not an endo." Bonnie said." Why are ye here lass." Foxy said as he walked up to Sonata." I felt bad how I treated you and I wanted to say I'm sorry." Sonata said as she looked down." Apology excepted." Foxy said." Yeah!" Chica said. Sonata looked at Freddy and Bonnie they nodded." Um may I ask ye something lass." Foxy said." Um sure." Sonata said." Why do ye let them boss ye around especially how they treat ya." Foxy said as he grabbed her hand.

"Well…Well… Well looks like somebody lied to us." Adagio said darkly as she and Aria walked in." I told you not to talk to them." Adagio said as she pulled Sonata away from Foxy." Your in big trouble." Aria whispered harshly." And you stay away from her." Adagio said to Freddy and the gang." Why don't you just let her make her own decisions." Chica said." Because she's to stupid make her own decisions." Adagio said." Why do you have to be so mean to her,she did nothing wrong." Chica said." She's the youngest so she's still learning and the first thing I taught her was to follow my orders and she did not follow my order and now she's going to be punish." Adagio said angrily as she dragged Sonata out of Pirate Cove and Aria soon followed." We have to help her." Bonnie said as he was about to run but held back by Freddy."No we can't, not now we have to wait until she's alone." Freddy said as he looked at the curtains." I feel bad for the lass." Foxy said as he peaked out the curtains and saw Adagio and Aria dragged Sonata back stage." And I'm worried about what they're going to do to her." Foxy said quietly.

**Backstage**

Adagio was glaring at Sonata darkly." Why did you go to Pirate Cove." She said trying to control her anger." I…I…I wanted to be friends with them and…" Sonata got a boost of confidence" and don't want to be told what to do by you all the time." Sonata said. Adagio looked shocked but then her face change to anger."What was that?" Adagio hissed, her voice dripping with venom that caused Sonata to cower. "How DARE you talk back to me like that!" Adagio yelled.

Sonata lips started to quiver as she struggled to maintain herself. "I-it's true! When we were first activated you been telling us what to do and being nothing but a jerk." Sonata said frighteningly. Aria looked shocked and look at Adagio. Adagio eyes blazed with a fury that made Sonata immediately wish she kept her mouth shut."YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE-!" With one swing of her hand, Adagio struck Sonata across the face and knocked her to the floor. Aria didn't looked like she cared what Adagio did to Sonata she just watched. Adagio picked up Sonata by her neck and throw her at the wall. Sonata started to cry, she didn't bother to get up from the floor. Adagio walked up to her and lifted her foot and stabbed the heel of her boots in the middle of Sonata's hand. Sonata screamed in pain." Stop Adagio please!" Sonata screamed as she saw oil come out from the wound. Adagio looked at her but pressed her heel down deeper."No Adagio!" Sonata screamed in pain. "NO! NO!" She screamed. Adagio's heel went even deeper and punctured Sonata's hand. Sonata screamed as she started hitting the floor with her other hand. Adagio took out her heel and stabbed Sonata left hand. Sonata burst out shouting and begging."PLEASE STOP! PLEASE, PLEASE STOP!" Sonata screamed in pain."If you lie to me again, Sonata Dusk-" Sonata shivered when she pronounced her full name. She still was crying in pain. "-then there will be more brutal..." and suddenly Sonata was cringing in pain as Adagio dug her heel deeper in Sonata hand causing Sonata to whimper and scream in pain. "...consequences." Adagio said as she punctured Sonata's hand and pulled out her heel." Your lucky that your glove covers up to your hand so nobody can see it, come on Aria lets go to bed." Adagio said as she and Aria walked out. Sonata just continued crying in pain.

Freddy and the gang came as soon as Adagio and Aria close the curtains to their stage and fell asleep. Freddy and Bonnie helped Sonata up, Chica went to get the first-aid kit and Foxy tried to calm her down. Sonata looked at Foxy then throw herself at him and hugged him tightly. Freddy and the band were shocked. Foxy looked shocked but blushed." Why did she do that to me." Sonata said quietly as she whimpered. Foxy hugged her back." I don't know lass… I don't know." Foxy said as he sat down. Chica came back with the first-Aid kit and started tending her wounds. Sonata just stayed quite the rest of the time. After Chica was done she told them what Adagio did to her and Aria did nothing to stop, she just watched. Sonata got up and walked out the room. Sonata felt like she couldn't trust Adagio or Aria anymore not after what they did to her. Foxy ran up to Sonata but slows down when he catches up to her." I'm sorry what they did to ya lassie." Foxy said sadly. Sonata didn't say anything at first." I'm not sure they even care anymore." Sonata said quietly as she continued walking she reached the stage and climbed up." How did you know I was hurt." Sonata said." I heard your screams." Foxy said as he looked away. Sonata quickly walked up to him and kissed him." Bye." Sonata said quickly and went in the stage and closed the curtains. Foxy was shocked and looked at the closed curtains. When he turned around he saw Freddy and the band smirk. Foxy gave a " shut up" look he actually liked Sonata a bit. He went back to Pirate's Cove and wait until morning.

**Alright a chapter done OMG I'm so sad. Poor Sonata. Now military: To show your paying attention to the Sergeant while standing. You have to be in position of attention. To come to attention, bring your heels together equally. Your feet forming a 45-degree angle. Keep the legs straight without locking the knees or you'll pass out. Trust me it happened before. Stand straight and arms hang straight down alongside the body without stiffness, and the wrists are straight with the forearms. Place thumbs, which are resting along the first joint of the forefinger, along the seams of the trousers. Hands are cupped (but not clenched as a fist) with palms facing the leg. The head is kept erect and held straight. You cannot move because that showing your not paying attention. Try standing like that without movie for half an hour and with out passing out. Trust me you'll get use to it.**


	4. Don't Be Sorry

Don't Be Sorry

After the pizzeria closed Bonnie glared at Adagio. Adagio did something to Bonnie when he was on his way back to the stage to perform. Let's just say he had a hard time getting his head out of the wall. Sonata felt horrible, she told Freddy that Adagio was the one that pushed Bonnie. But Freddy didn't want Sonata to get hurt so he said that he saw Adagio push Bonnie. Adagio told Mr. Fazbear it was an accident. So he just let it slide. Adagio and the Dazzlings were discussing what are they going to do Monday. The pizzeria was closed on Saturday's and Sunday's. Adagio laughed."Did you see when I pushed him, that was hilarious." Adagio said as she continued to laughing." But enough of that, Sonata your going to be following my orders from now on right." Adagio said angrily to Sonata." Yeah." Sonata said sadly." Good, now go on and do whatever you want I'm going to sleep." Adagio said as she walked to the stage. Aria went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Sonata went back stage, she liked it there. It was quiet and private. She torn out the camera so she had privacy.

Aria opened and stuck her head in the room." I'm going to take a nap so behave." Aria said as she close the door. Sonata sat down and turned away from the door. She just sat there for about ten minutes when the door opened but Sonata didn't turn around." I won't disobey your orders Adagio so can you please just leave." Sonata said sadly.

She hears the door close after then heard footsteps coming towards her and then stops. Sonata could sense someone was behind her." I'm not goin to be hurting ya lass." The voice said. Sonata looked up and turned around. She saw Foxy standing in front of her. Sonata got up looked at him but she remembered she kissed him after she had gotten hurt. She back away from him but hit the wall. Foxy walked up to her. Sonata was frighten because she thought Foxy was mad at her for kissing him.

She looked away and closed her eyes." I'm sorry,I didn't mean to upset you just please don't hurt me." Sonata said frighteningly. Foxy raised his hook and placed it under her chin and lifted her head up so she could see his eyes." I won't hurt ya lass." Foxy said quietly. Sonata looked surprised." You mean your not mad." Sonata said quietly." No am not." Foxy said." Um…why did you come her." Sonata said quietly." I be wanting to talk to ya, Um look lassie I know we just met but would ya be me…first mate." Foxy said nervously. Sonata looked like she wanted to scream with joy. Sonata smiled." Of course I will." Sonata said sweetly. Foxy smiled and leaned forward and kissed Sonata." Your my first mate now,why don't ya sing your captain a song." Foxy said as he smiled at Sonata.". Well there's only a few pirate songs I know, maybe I could sing a couple of songs." Sonata said quietly as she sat down, Foxy sat next to her. She began to sing.

Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray,

Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,

Conversing with a young lass, who seem'd to be in pain,

Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again.

His hair hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as soles,

My happiness attend him wherever he may go,

From Tower Hill, to Blackwall, I'll wander, weep and moan,

All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does return.

My father is a merchant — the truth I will now tell,

And in great London City in opulence doth dwell,

His fortune doth exceed 300,000 gold,

And he frowns upon his daughter, 'cause she loves a sailor bold.

A fig for his riches, his merchandise, and gold,

True love has grafted my heart; give me my sailor bold:

Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far,

To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar.

My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May,

And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway,

Where many a pretty blooming girl we did behold,

Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold.

My name it is Sonata, a merchant's daughter fair,

And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,

Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be

Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,

While up aloft, in storm, from me his absence mourn,

And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return.

My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,

There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold.

When she was done she looked at Foxy who smiled." Ye have a beautiful voice lass." Foxy said. "I'm not that good." Sonata said as she blushed." Sure ya are lass more beautiful than Adagio and Aria." Foxy said as he smiled." Really." Sonata said in surprise." Lass Adagio and Aria wouldn't sound very good without ya." Foxy said. Sonata didn't think she was that good after all Adagio was the leader of the band. Sonata's ear twitched when she heard footsteps coming towards the door. Sonata got scared."Quick hide." Sonata said as she pointed a some boxes that were stacked up near the wall. Foxy quickly hide behind the boxes. Sonata got back on the table and turn away from the door. The door opens to reveal Aria. Aria yawned as she walked in." What are you doing?" Aria said in annoyance."Nothing just thinking." Sonata said sadly." I only woke up to check up on you because Adagio didn't want to wake up in the middle of her nap." Aria said as she walked out and closed the door. After Sonata heard Aria's footsteps fade away, Foxy came out." That was close, I didn't want to get caught and get hurt again." Sonata said as she hugged Foxy." No ones gonna hurt ya lass not on me watch." Foxy said seriously as his golden eyes turned black with white pupils.

**Sorry it took so long and its such a short chapter, but at least I finally have this chapter out. My Jolly sailor bold is and belongs to Disney and Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Thank you all for the reviews and stuff I really appreciate it. All of your reviews get me writing. Now military: Do not ever disobey a command from a Sergeant cause then you'll have to do marine corps push up and once you finish you have to stay in push up position. We also have PT (physical training) trust me you guys have it easy. Once you have PT with a Sergeant your going to be hurting the next day trust me I had PT on Tuesday and I'm still sore. You all don't know how lucky you all are. Alright see you next time.**


	5. Found Out

Found Out

**Sorry this took so long to come out I got busy and had major writers block. I was going to update this yesterday but I had a field trip to The willis tower ( OMG we were so high up) and I took a lot of pictures. We were on the deck at first you get scared but you get use to it. Here you go a new chapter**

Foxy and Sonata had been dating for over 3 months now, so far they were able to keep the secret from Adagio and Aria. But they were beginning to get suspicious. They know how Sonata is hyper and happy, she could never stay in one place. Every time they check up on her she's always on the same spot and that's not like her. One day they pretend to fall asleep and after 10 minutes passed by, they got up and quietly walked towards the backstage. They approach the door.

Adagio and Aria put their ear on the door to hear what was going on." Lassie when are ya goin to stop telling me that ya voice isn't good enough." Foxy said. Adagio didn't know why Foxy was in there with Sonata, she looked through the key hole and looked what was going on inside." A lot of the kids keep saying my voice isn't good enough like Adagio and Aria." Sonata said as Foxy hugged her." Don't listen to them ya voice is the most beautiful voice I ever heard." Foxy said as he kissed Sonata and Sonata kissed back." We've been dating for over 3 months now I always believe you." Sonata said as she kisses him again. Adagio eyes widened as she slowly got up and looked at Aria. Letting her know to go back to the stage.

After they were in the Siren Sea and the curtains were closed, Adagio had a furious look on her face." That little ungrateful brat how dare she lie to me." Adagio said as she flipped over a rock." So what are we going to do with her." Aria said as she was smiling darkly. Adagio chuckled darkly." I told her there will be brutal consequences." Adagio said as she took a peak out of the curtains." And I'll make sure she won't ever be with that fox again." Adagio said as she grinned darkly.

**The Next Morning**

Adagio and Aria were waiting backstage for Sonata to come they were going to have a little talk with her. Just then Sonata came in." Hi girls what did you want to talk to me about." Sonata said happily as she smiled. Adagio and Aria looked at each other then back at Sonata."' Sit down." Adagio commanded. Sonata sat on the table, while Adagio locked the door.

When Adagio turn around she glares darkly at Sonata." Why are you dating that stupid fox." Adagio said as she walked up to Sonata. Sonata smiled was soon replace with a look of fear." You didn't really think you could keep a secret from me." Adagio said angrily. Sonata was to frighten to do anything." I told you there will be brutal consequences." Adagio said as she and Aria surrounded her." And I'll make sure that fox doesn't come to your rescue." Adagio said darkly as she grabbed tape and put it on Sonata's mouth.

**2 hours later**

Sonata was covered in cuts and bruises. She had a large cut going down her cheek to her chin. She tried to call for help but the tape on her mouth prevented her from doing so. Sonata tried to get up from the floor but she was in to much pain.

Adagio walked up to her fallen body and lean down and ripped off the tape from her mouth." Next time I won't go so easy on you." Adagio said darkly. Sonata didn't say anything. Adagio and Aria walked out of the backstage and closed the door. As soon as the door closed Sonata cried out.

She was there for what felt like hours until she heard footsteps coming towards the backstage. The door opened and Foxy came in." Lass what are ya doing in here." Foxy said as he walked in but stopped as soon as he saw Sonata on the floor. Oil coming out from her cuts and bruises everywhere. Foxy quickly ran up to her and picked her up into his arms." Lass, why did they do this to ya." Foxy said as he held her closely. Sonata looked up at him." They…found out…that we were…dating." Sonata said weakly. Foxy looked shocked but then was in deep thought. He knew they couldn't keep it a secret forever, they were going to find out eventually.

"Come on lass lets go fix ya up." Foxy said as he walked out backstage with Sonata. After her repairs Sonata was thinking, she didn't want Foxy and the gang to get hurt. So she only had one choice and she didn't like it. "Foxy…we need to talk." Sonata said sadly." What's wrong lass." Foxy said gently."I just...I thought this would be a good thing,us dating. I thought it would let Adagio know you guys aren't bad, but now, everything is worse." Sonata said sadly."W-What are ya saying lass?" Foxy said."Adagio and Aria are upset, they keep threatening me..."Sonata said." But lass—" Foxy said but was interrupted."Foxy, I don't want anything bad to happen to us. To you! I think...I think we should…break up. I'm sorry." Sonata said sadly as she walked out Pirate Cove, leaving behind a heart broken Foxy.

**AN: I'm going to skip the military. But quick question to all the bronies and pegasisters. Are you part of The New Lunar Republic or The Solar Empire? **


	6. Valentine's Day

Valentine's day

Sonata had been avoiding Foxy for two weeks since they broke up. But all her fears and worries were all about to come to an end. Tomorrow was going to be Valentine's day. Freddy and the gang were talking in Pirate Cove."What do you mean she broke up with you." Chica said in shock." She didn't want us to get hurt but I tried tellin' the lass I don't care if I get hurt. I just want the lass to be happy, maybe I should talk to her tomorrow."Foxy said. They were all thinking." Wait is having a big Valentine's day party tomorrow." Chica said happily." Maybe you should do it then." Freddy said." After all it is the day of love." Bonnie said as he was playing with his guitar. Foxy was happy to see Sonata but all he was worried about is Adagio and Aria. He just hoped they don't find out.

Meanwhile Adagio and Aria were talking in the kitchen plotting their plans,"I don't care if Sonata wants to go back with that thug. We need to keep her away from him." Aria growled "Valentine's day is coming up and I'm thinking Foxy will be making a move then." Adagio said." Well Adagio what are we suppose to do its 4 against 2. Sonata would never hurt them anyway and its during the day we can't do anything or we'll get caught." Aria said. "We'll think of a way… we'll think of a way." Adagio said quietly.

**The next day**

After the bands were done singing,they got off stage. When they got off the stage they noticed some kids making heart arts and crafts during a the party. Seeing that it made them smile. Foxy was just getting off his stage when a little girl came up to him."Hi Foxy,I'm Amy!". She said."Ahoy, lassie." Foxy said as he leaned down to her level."Can I give you something?" Amy asked. "Why of course ya can." Foxy said happily."Oh well, I made this for you." Amy handed him half a red heart she made it had a picture of Foxy. He looked at it and smiled. The picture had writing on it but since the other half was missing the sentence wasn't completed but his half had the words" Even though- and true love-." Foxy was confused." Um lass where be they other half?" Foxy asked Amy. She only laughed." You gotta find it silly, it's time for me to go bye." Amy said as she ran away.

Sonata on the other hand was feeling lonely she missed Foxy but she didn't want him to get hurt. She was walking around until a boy ran up to her." Hi Sonata my name is Jack." The boy said. "Hello Jack do you need anything." She said happily." I wanted to give you something here." Jack said as he handed Sonata half a blue heart. It had the picture of her. It had writing at the bottom but it was an incomplete sentence. It had the words" it's not always easy-, will always find a way." Sonata looked to ask the boy where the other half was but he had already left.

Sonata just ignore it and started walking. came up to her." Sonata somebody requested that you sing a song by yourself today so get to the stage and get ready." said as he walked away. Sonata went to the show stage and but the heart on a rock and picked up a microphone, and started singing.

[Sonata]

It's been said and done

Every beautiful thought's been already sung

And I guess right now here's another one

So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em

You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible

A centerfold, miracle, lyrical

You saved my life again

And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Constantly, boy, you played through my mind like a symphony

There's no way to describe what you do to me

You just do to me, what you do

And it feels like I've been rescued

I've been set free

I am hypnotized by your destiny

You are magical, lyrical, beautiful

You are... And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby

I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)

No one compares

You stand alone, to every record I own

Music to my heart that's what you are

A song that goes on and on

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...

Everyone cheered and clapped. Sonata was happy she never sung solo before. The pizzeria closed and as usual Mr. Fazbear said goodbye. Sonata walked backstage picked up her heart gift but bumped into somebody and that somebody was Foxy." Um nice to see you again Foxy." Sonata said uncomfortably." Um I'm lookin for something because this wee lass gave me this half a heart and I'm tryin' to fine the other half." Foxy said as he helped Sonata up." Wait other half." Sonata said in shock." I think I have it but a little boy gave it to me." She said." Really a little lass gave me one too." Foxy said as he took his half heart out. Sonata grabbed hers. They both connected their hearts together. The sentence was complete it said"Even though it's not always easy,true love will always find a way".

"Sonata!" A voice yelled. Sonata turned around and gasped. Adagio and Aria were standing at the corner. Freddy and the gang Soon came in." Leave her alone." Bonnie said as he and the gang were standing in front of Foxy and Sonata protectively." Alright Sonata I'm sick of this, you decide whether you want to be with us or them." Adagio said angrily. Sonata was thinking about what the message said, she then smiled."Foxy, when I listen to my true heart, it tells me that you're my one true love." Sonata said happily. Foxy smiled." And if being with Foxy means I can't be a Dazzling, then call me First Mate Sonata Dusk." Sonata said as she hugged Foxy."Yeah!" Freddy and the band cheered. Adagio and Aria gasps. Adagio then stomps out of backstage. Aria looked at Sonata and walked up to her. Foxy and the gang were about to attack but Sonata walked up to Aria."Aria I'm so sorry. I just had to do what—" Sonata said but was interrupted when Aria gave her a Valentine's necklace she made."Why are you giving this to me?" Sonata asked in shock." I might not agree with you dating Foxy, and I might think you're doing the wrong thing, and I'm sorry for hurting you, you know how Adagio gets if you don't listen to her." Aria said gently." Oh it's okay if I were you I maybe would have done the same thing." Sonata said as she hugged Aria."But I want you to know that we'll always be friends, no matter what. Even if Adagio doesn't see you as a Dazzling anymore you'll always be a Dazzling to me." Aria said happily."Thanks Aria, you're the best.

Aria giggles "I know." She said as she walked towards the door."Happy Valentine's Day Sonata." Aria said as she walked out." Alright guys let's leave these two alone." Freddy said as he and the band walked out and closed the door."This is the best day ever!" Sonata said to Foxy." Happy Valentine's Day Sonata." Foxy said." Happy Valentine's too you too Foxy." Sonata said as Foxy kisses her passionately.

**Looks like Aria isn't so bad after all. Wow 42 reviews thanks guys, your reviews really help me write this story. My friend was helping me with coming up with ideas. Thank you. If you have any questions just P.M me or put in in the reviews. Happy Valentine's Day everyone.**


	7. Sneak Peek

**Alright Guys since I love all of you my partner Dante Watterson is helping me write The Dazzlings at Freddy's 2 so here's a sneak peek he wrote. So says thank you to him. Enjoy.**

The Guard started panicking as he saw Toy Animatronics are gone and spoke sounding a bit scared. "Wher...Where are the animatronics?!" The Night-Guard sets the camera to Prize Corner and saw the box opened knowing that the Marionette...is gone. "What The?! The...It...The Music Box Is Still Going! That Th...Thing Wasn't Suppose To Leave! Where The Heck Is It?!" He was sweating like crazy and then heard a kids voice. "Hi." The man looks up and see Balloon Boy in the corner holding a balloon in one hand and a sign in the other, laughing as the Night Guard pressed his flashlight it didn't turn on, he kept trying and trying until it flick on, he looks down the hall and saw Toy Freddy and Mangle down the hall and started panicking, then heard metal clanking in the vents, he turned on the lights and saw Toy Bonnie in the right vent and Toy Chica in the left vent, then he heard 'pop goes the weasel' going off, in a second all the lights went off and when they turned on he saw all the Toy Animatronics inside the room. "What The H...AHHHH!" He screamed as the Marionette jumps him from the dark halls holding him to the ground, the Toy Animatronics follow there leader, T-Bonnie and T-Chica grabbed his legs, BB and T-Freddy grab his arms, Mangle goes under him and grabs his back and the Marionette had a hold of his head. The Guard started screaming as they bring him to the back stage, then the Marionette goes and grabs a T-Freddy suit with the endoskeleton in it, Marionette points at the man and says in a feminine voice. "Y**ou will suffer as we suffered. minions, sisters you know what to do**." They nodded and started breaking the innocent mans arms and legs making him scream in pain, they then started opening the suit and started crushing the guard in the suit, his scream rang through the whole building until it silenced with a loud crackling noise, after they were done they cleaned themselves up and went back to there positions.

When it was morning one of the employees went back stage and screamed in terror bringing attention to every employee including there boss, the all stood at shock and fear and found out why the employee scream...There in the corner of the backstage was a Toy Freddy suit with blood coating it and eye balls sticking out of the sockets and on the wall was the words '**REVENGE' 'SUFFER' 'DIE'** written in blood.


	8. Second Thoughts

Aria was happy that she apologized to Sonata but now she had to hear Adagio complaining about it all night. It was 6am in the morning and Aria just sat there watching Adagio throwing a tantrum, throwing things and yelling. She didn't want to do anything to Foxy and Sonata but she had to follow orders, she didn't want Adagio to hurt her like she did to Sonata." **WHY THAT UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT SHE'S NOTHING BUT A-**" Adagio was saying but Aria ignoring her. Aria kinda felt jealous, Sonata had Foxy yet she didn't have anyone to care for her. But on her mind she did kinda liked Bonnie he was nice and helpful. But she was the complete opposite of him. He would never love someone like her. Though she wish he could see the real her. Like in the morning when she's playing with the kids. That's the real her. All this time she was being the bad girl." Aria are you even listening to me." Adagio yell angrily." Let it go Adagio no matter how much you try we can't get them apart." Aria said.

"Are you disagreeing with me." Adagio said as she started to get angry again." Well maybe I am.

Adagio snapped and sucker punched Aria in the face leaving a cut on her cheek with oil leaving the wound, knocking her to the floor. **"I Am Your Leader Aria! You And Sonata Are Suppose To Follow My Order and Rules!"** Adagio walks over to Aria and was about to stomp her until Aria got a hold of her leg, pushing forward making Adagio fall back onto a table snapping it in half. "**We Don't Need To Follow Every Order You Give Us, We Don't Have To Ignore Freddy Nor' His Gang!"** Aria yelled as her eyes turn black with white pupils.

Aria grabs hold of Adagio head and head-bunts her making a bit of oil leak from her forehead as she stumbles back, Adagio yells and rams Aria into the wall denting up Aria's arm, Aria pushes Adagio away and then roadhouse kicks her creating a some dents into Adagio's right side and right thigh. "**You Have Been Bossing Us Around From The Day We Were Turned On, Telling Us What To Do. If You At Least Gave Us A Chance To Talk To Them, And To Reason With Them We Wouldn't Be Here Fighting In The First Place!"** Aria said in rage as she kicks Adagio through the door braking it to pieces leaving a knocked out Adagio on the ground, ending the fight. Aria eyes where back to normal, she was surprised and shock that she knocked out there leader, before she could leave she heard a familiar voice. "Aria?" Aria looked up at the door and couldn't believe her eyes, there at the now broken door way was Bonnie, his friends and Sonata looking at her in surprise that she took down Adagio.

Aria looked at the broken table and looked at Adagio who had major damage. She then looked at her hands that had oil on them. Sonata tried to approach her but before she could say anything Aria ran out the room which was their backstage to the Siren Sea. Aria ran to the bathroom. She locked herself in one of the bathroom stalls. She slid down against the wall and began to cry. She never lost her temper to hurt anyone before even if Adagio deserves it but not for her forehead to be busted open. She heard someone come in the bath and stopped crying." Aria." Sonata said quietly as she enters the bathroom." What do you want Sonata?" Aria said sadly." Um we want to talk to you." Sonata said as she was standing in front of the stall Aria was in.

"Sonata I don't want to talk to anybody right now so just go." Aria said." Please find but let me take care of Adagio first." Aria said as she stood up and open the door." Um… sure." Sonata said as she got out of Aria's way. When Aria walked in the party room she saw that they were all looking at her. She ignore them as she made her way to their backstage and picked up Adagio moved her towards the corner of the room. After she was done tending to Adagio's wounds she walked back outside to talk with the others.

"So what happened between you and Adagio." Bonnie said as he sat down." I was just watching Adagio throwing a tantrum…I told her just to leave Sonata and Foxy be…but when I said that she got angry…We got into a fight…" Aria paused and took a deep breath."… I don't know what happen to me but something inside me snapped…all I felt was anger…I didn't even feel when she punched me…I didn't wanted to hurt her that much and by the time I calmed down I find my hands cover in oil." Aria said as she showed her hands. Aria looked like she was going to break, she did. Aria cried like there was no tomorrow. Sonata and the gang were surprised they never thought someone like Aria would ever cry. "I didn't want to hurt her that badly." Aria cried. Sonata sat down and comforted Aria." But why ya tend to her wounds." Foxy said. Aria looked at Foxy." Because she's my friends…my sister." Aria said as she got up and walked to the backstage." You of all people should know that." Aria said coldly.

Bonnie got up and followed Aria. Freddy was about to say something but was stopped by Sonata." Leave them be." Sonata said seriously. Aria and Bonnie were both backstage talking." I already told you what you want can you guys leave me alone." Aria said as she turned around but Bonnie grabbed her and kissed her. This took Aria by surprise but soon kissed back." Did I ever tell you that your awesome." Bonnie said as he smiled." No but then did I ever tell you your cute." Aria said in her normal tone."Why don't we go hang out, you know get to know each other more." Bonnie said as they walked out the room." Sure." She said as she laughed.

**Wow I'm full of surprises. This was written by Dante Watterson, my friends and I we all worked together on this chapter. And again any questions about the story just P.M me or Dante Watterson**


	9. Adagio Reformation with Bonnie

**Here is a new its a short chapter my friend and I and my partner did this together.**

After Adagio was knocked out two hours later she woken up with a major headache. At first she was clueless to what was going on but then slowly remembered what had happened." Why that little traitor how dare she attacked me." Adagio said angrily. After Adagio got up Aria and Sonata came walking in." well well well if it isn't the two backstabbing traitors." Adagio said angrily as she glared at Sonata and Aria." look Adagio I know you don't want to talk to us right now but you need to give Freddy and the gang a chance they're not bad or evil like you think they are." Aria said.

"Well unlike you two, I was programmed to know the history of this pizzeria did you ever know what your little boyfriend did,he bit off a little girls formal lobe off, 5 children were murdered here and you think that's not evil or bad." Adagio said coldly."But that was a long time ago just give them a chance." Sonata said desperately." no I am NOT going to give them a chance." Adagio said." its either that or I'll knock you out again." Aria said as she cracked her knuckles. Adagio thought for a moment but then groaned in annoyance.

"Fine but don't expect me to get along with them right from the start." Adagio said as she walked out the room. Freddy and the gang were outside waiting on sonata and Aria to come out with Adagio." okay guys, Adagio here agreed to with our little plan so each one of you is going to be spending time with her one by one." Sonata said." okay you did not say anything about that." Adagio said." Well you are now so too late." Aria said." okay you're going to be spending time with Bonnie first alone." Sonata said." Well good luck." Aria said as she pushed Everybody out leaving Adagio and Bonnie alone.

"So Adagio what do you like to do."Bonnie said." Like I would tell you what I like to do." Adagio said. Bonnie tried not to groan in annoyance but still continued to try his best to get along with her. "Well maybe if you do tell me maybe we can do the things you like to do it'll be easy", Adagio scoffed "the only thing I'll be doing is.."

Then she remembered what Aria had said and growled lowly. "Fine.. What I like to do is..sing..as of you may have probably known that I'm a siren and of course a siren loves to sing" she tried not to scream but she was feeling It from the inside.

Bonnie nodded "hmm maybe we can sing! I can play my guitar..sure I've played the same stupid songs for the past few years but who cares..a new song would be fine to play". Adagio walked up to the stage and began to sing a vocal, but as much as she hated to spend time with the animatronics one by one she had to do it to make her sisters happy..since she wanted to apologize especially sonata..since she and foxy are still dating** ((my friend: which I really think its too much shipping but okay CX. Me: shut up -_- ))** she shook the thought off and began her song while Bonnie began to strum the guitar.**( Adagio is the only one singing, solo.)**

[Adagio Dazzle]

We heard you want to get together

We heard you want to rock the school

We thought of something that is better

Something that changes all the rules

Why pretend we're all the same

When some of us shine brighter?

Here's a chance to find your flame

Are you a loser or a fighter?

Me and you, you and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

Are you afraid of failing the audition?

You're a star and you should know it

Yeah, you rise above the rest

It doesn't matter who you hurt

If you're just proving you're the best

Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh

Battle! You wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it

Let's have a battle, battle, battle

Battle of the bands

Battle!

Battle!

Battle!

Battle!

Me and you, you and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

I'm going out and winning the audition

Battle! We wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it

Let's have a battle, battle, battle

Battle of the bands!

"That wasn't so bad." Adagio said." Yeah your really a good singer." Bonnie said." Well it was nice to hang with you but I gotta go, Aria and Sonata probably want me to hang with Chica." Adagio said as she left." Hmm she not so bad." Bonnie said.

**I do not own any of the songs I this fanfic. This is to LDRF890 I don't have a wattpad account but my friend does so you can contact her. Her username is X-Musical-Note-X shell tell you what I would tell you okay**


	10. Sequel

Alright the sequel is out hope you enjoy it


	11. Adagio Reformation with Chica

Adagio reformation with Chica

After Adagio left the room she went straight to the kitchen to find Chica making pizzas." Um hi." Adagio said awkwardly." Oh I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in." Chica said as she quickly walked over to Adagio." Nice to finally meet you, you know when your not aggressive." Chica said nervously. Adagio looked around the kitchen." So what are we going to do." Adagio said." Well this is a kitchen so what do you want to make, oh I almost forgot Aria and Sonata are coming in a bit." Chica said." Oh okay…well I do know how to make cupcakes." Adagio said." Hi Adagio." Sonata said as she and Aria walked in.

"Hi girls." Chica said as she hugged them." So what are you guys doing." Aria said." Well we're going to make cupcakes." Chica said." Yay I love cupcakes." Sonata said. 2 hours later the had a lot of cupcakes they were barley putting frosting on them." So Aria how's it going with Bonnie." Chica asked as she was making more cupcakes." He's so funny and sweet, we're doing great." Aria said." What about you and Foxy, Sonata." Chica asked." We're doing great he so kind to me." Sonata said happily." What about you Adagio, do you have a crush maybe have on Freddy." Aria said as she smirked. Adagio nearly dropped a plate full of cupcakes." What no!" Adagio yelled as she slightly blushed." Oh she does." Chica said as she smiled." No I don't, I barely even know him, and you know I don't like all that love stuff." Adagio said." Can you at least ask him." Sonata said." No I don't want anything to do with love or dating." Adagio said as she got up.

{Adagio}  
>If there's a prize for rotten judgement<br>I guess I've already won that  
>No man is worth the aggravation<br>That's ancient history  
>Been there, done that<p>

{Sonata and Aria}  
>Who'd you think you're kiddin'<br>He's the Earth and Heaven to you  
>Try to keep it hidden<br>Honey, we can see right through you  
>Girl, you can't conceal it<br>We know how you feel and  
>Who you're thinking of<p>

{Adagio}  
>No chance, No way<br>I won't say it, no, no

{Sonata and Aria}  
>You swoon, you sigh,<br>Why deny it? Uh-oh

{Adagio}  
>It's too clichй<br>I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned it's lesson  
>It feels so good when you start out<br>My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!"  
>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<br>Oh

{Sonata and Aria}  
>You keep on denying<br>Who you are and how you're feeling  
>Baby, were not buying<br>Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling  
>Face it like a grown-up<br>When you gonna own up  
>That you got, got, got it bad?<p>

{Adagio}  
>No chance, no way,<br>I won't say it, no, no

{Aria and Sonata}  
>Give up, give in<br>Check the grin you're in love

{Sonata and Aria}  
>This scene won't play,<br>I won't say I'm in love

{Sonata and Aria}  
>You're doin' flips, read our lips:<br>You're in love

{Adagio}  
>You're way off base, I won't say it<br>Get off my case, I won't say it

{Sonata and Aria}  
>Girl, don't be proud<br>It's ok you're in love

{Adagio}  
>Oh<br>At least out loud,  
>I won't say I'm in love<p>

After she was done singing. She looked outside to the show stage and looked at Freddy. Adagio smiled warmly. " Well maybe I should ask him." Adagio said. Sonata and Aria looked surprise." Really." Aria and Sonata said shockingly." Not now, I'll wait until it's his turn." Adagio said as she looks over at Pirate's Cove where Foxy is at. "Right now we should see what Foxy is up too. He probably can help us with something, right girls? She said looking at Aria, Sonata and Chica. "Maybe he could help you three make your sword fighting skills better, so next time when you three preform you could make the battle more interesting to them." Chica told them as the sirens started thinking of that. "Would all the kid's adore us?" Adagio asked. "I think everyone would adore you three and Foxy." Chica said to them. "Thank you Chica will talk to you later after we're done, come on Aria and Sonata." Adagio said as she and her sisters went to Pirate's Cove.

**Next chapter is with Foxy and my partner helped me this so thank you. Sorry its a short chapter. I do not own I won't say I'm in love. The song belongs to Disney.**


	12. Reformation and Bad News

**Sorry I haven't updated lately I've been working on my other story. But just to let you know this is the last chapter. No hateful comments please. I'm sorry if it isn't that good. So here you go enjoy.**

They headed towards Pirate Cove to spend time with Foxy." Now Adagio, Foxy might not get along with you right away because…well you know." Sonata said as she gave Adagio a nervous look." Well it's not my fault that I was given information that made me see them that way. But to be honest I'm kinda afraid of Foxy a little bit." Adagio said." Why he didn't do anything to you…yet." Aria said." Well I found out that Foxy had bitten a kids head off. said he was "malfunctioning" because he was upset that the kid was making fun of him." Adagio said." I'll talk to him about that later." Sonata said as she placed a had on Adagio's shoulder." I just don't want any of you girls getting hurt,that's why I was so protective of you when I found out you where dating Foxy. But instead I ended up hurting you both." Adagio said." Just relax if Foxy does hurt you I'll make sure to beat the living heck out of him." Aria said.

"Alright enough talk let's just go in." Sonata said as she opened the curtains to Pirate's Cove. They walked in and looked around. It still looked amazing like it did when it first opened. Foxy was just sitting on his ship when he notice the Dazzlings came in." Well hello lassies how are ya doing this fine day." Foxy said as he walked up to Sonata and gave her a kiss." Nothing much…um we're trying to help Adagio fit in with the gang,so Chica and Bonnie already had their turn so now it's yours." Sonata said as she smiled." Well that's alright with me lass but…Where is the lass?"Foxy said as he looked behind her." What do you mean?" Sonata asked as she turned around and gasped. Adagio was no where in cite." Aria where is she." Sonata said." I don't know I turn around for a moment and then she's gone." Aria said as she put her hands up." Great now we're going to have fined her." Sonata said as she walked out." Stay here while we go find Adagio." Aria said to Foxy before she left. Foxy did as he was told to do and waited for a while. But soon got bored. He went to go explore his ship,just in case something was out of place. When he was walking he heard someone move. He moved towards it. He slowly came up to it and was surprised to find Adagio there sitting against the wall across with her knees hugged to her chest. She had her head down and was deep in thought with her eyes close. Foxy wasn't sure if he should approach her or get Sonata and Aria.

Foxy pulled back at bit to not let her know he found her." _Does the lass think I'm mad at her_." Foxy thought. He was mad at her at first but after Sonata told him she was only like because she knew about the murders and the bite. He wouldn't blame her, if he was in the same position he would have done the same." Ya know Sonata and Aria are lookin' for us lass." Foxy said. Adagio looked up and stared at him." Lass I'm not mad at ya,I don't blame ya for what ya did." Foxy said as he looked down at her." Are you sure about that Foxy." Adagio asked him." Lass I know what it feels like when ya make a mistake." Foxy said as he sat next to her." But I made a mistake that changed Aria's and Sonata's point of view of me. They think I'm nothing but a jerk now." Adagio said as she looked down in shame." Ya know after the bite happened Freddy,Bonnie and Chica were afraid of me." Foxy said." They were?" Adagio said as she turned around." Aye they were after I bit the lass, they thought I was goin' to bite them." Foxy said sadly." Well I never thought about that." Adagio said." It was a mistake I'd never forgive myself." Foxy said." Well I could never forgive myself after what I did to Sonata and Aria." Adagio said." Looks like we aren't so different after all." Foxy said." I guess your right." Adagio said." Come on lass Sonata and Aria might be still lookin' for ya." Foxy said as he got up and held out a hand to help Adagio up. They walked out to see Aria and Sonata looked at them smiling." Looks like you two are getting along." Aria said." But your times up now it's time for Freddy." Sonata said as she smirked." Oh no you don't,we're just going to talk okay." Adagio said." By the way Aria and I are going to be with our boy friends. So your going to be alone with him." Sonata said as she grinned." I hate both of you." Adagio said as she glared at them playfully." Hurry up or you'll be late for your date." Aria said." Shut up Aria." Adagio said as she walked out of Pirate Cove.

As she approached Freddy was walking around the show stage. When he notice The Dazzlings he greeted them." Well hello girls what can I help you with." Freddy said." Well it's your turn with Adagio,but we have to go do something with Foxy and Bonnie." Sonata said." So you two are going to be alone." Aria said. Adagio back away slowly but Sonata and Aria pushed her for word towards Freddy." Well we love to stick around but we have to go bye." Sonata said as she and Aria left. Adagio and Freddy were just standing there awkwardly." So… what you want to do." Freddy said as he rubbed the back of his head." Um I don't know maybe we should go back stage." Adagio said." Um…sure okay." Freddy said as he motioned to the backstage door. They entered the backstage and closed the door." So…" Adagio said." So." Freddy said uncomfortably." Your a really great singer." Adagio said as she mentally slapped herself." Thanks your a great singer too." Freddy said." Um can you scoot over a bit your a little close." Freddy said looking at her. She didn't notice how close she was to him." _Stupid stupid stupid._" Adagio thought to herself.

"Sorry about that." Adagio said as she got up." You don't have to get up." Freddy said." I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable so I moved." Adagio said." They stayed in silence for about five minutes." You want to go back outside." Freddy asked." Sure let's go." Adagio said as she got up but slipped. Freddy acted quickly and caught her before she could hit the ground." Thank you." Adagio said as she looked at him." Your welcome." Freddy said. They were face to face with each other and they both blushed. They looked away for a second but then turned back and smiled. They kissed. The kiss lasted for about a minute until they needed air." Um…sorry about-" Adagio said but was interrupted by Freddy." You have nothing to be sorry about." Freddy said." Well what do still want to go outside." Freddy asked." Yeah." Adagio said.

When they walked out they saw Foxy,Sonata,Aria and Bonnie standing near the stage smirking at them." So are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend." Aria said. Freddy and Adagio smiled." Yeah we sure are." They said." What do you think we should do now that we are finally getting along with each other." Adagio said." Maybe a party!" Chica yelled as she came out from the kitchen with pizzas and cupcakes." Yay!" Sonata yelled happily as she went to go get the speakers ready for the music.

30 minutes into the party.

The party was going great so far, even though there wasn't a lot of them but they didn't care. But Bonnie,Foxy and Freddy had something planned. They standing up from their seats and offering there paws to their girlfriends. "May I have a dance with ye, lass?" Foxy asked in a gentleman fashion. Sonata accepted and they went to the stage." May I have this dance with you my lady." Freddy asked Adagio as he offered his paw." Why of course you can." Adagio said as she and Freddy walked to the stage." Wanna face with me?" Bonnie asked Aria." Sure." She said as they went to the stage. Pretty soon they were slow dancing on the dance floor in each others arms; paws above the waist. The Dazzlings never felt so in love. So they started singing.

[Adagio]

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch in my dream.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive.

[Sonata]

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so...

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

[Aria]

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears that I cry.

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.

You make me rise when I fall.

[Adagio]

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so...

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

[The Dazzlings]

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

After they were done their boyfriends kissed them." I won't let anything happen to ya lass." Foxy said to Sonata." I love you Foxy." Sonata said quietly." I love ya to lass." Foxy said.

The party lasted until 4:00 am. They started to clean up before the pizzeria opened since it was now Monday." Well the pizzeria isn't younger open until 7:00 so let's get some rest." Freddy said." Come on ladies back to the Sirens Sea. See you all when the pizzeria opens." Adagio said as they left. She closed the curtains went to backstage and went to the corner to sleep." That was one heck of a party." Sonata said as she tried to get comfortable on the floor." Why do we have to sleep on the floor, they should have got us some beds or rooms." Aria said." That doesn't matter right now let's just go to bed." Adagio said." Night girls." She said as she fell asleep." Night." They both said as they fell asleep.

Opening time

"All right everyone wake up the kids are going to be here soon." Mr. Fazbear yelled. They all came out from their stages and walked to Mr. Fazbear." So how was your weekend." He asked. Freddy and Adagio looked at each other." It was great." Freddy said." Wonderful,now go the families will be here soon." Mr. Fazbear said. The Dazzlings and Fazbear gang got into there positions and got ready to perform. By the after noon the place was packed with families." Hey everybody it's time to start the show!" Freddy announced. All the boys and some girls went to watch Freddy's band." Alright little rock stars it's time to sing a song that will put you under a spell." Adagio announced as the little girls came in the Siren Sea. Business was going great. Everything was perfect for the Pizzeria, they hoped it stayed like that.

5 Years Later

The Fazbear band and The Dazzlings were still performing but not much children came anymore. But with the lack of customers Mr. Fazbear was losing money. And too make it worse the Dazzlings started to glitch. They would sometime stare at parents and some times get into little fights. Freddy and the band were starting to worried about them. They were afraid that they would end up hurting someone or each other." Girls you alright." Mr. Fazbear said. They didn't respond they just stared at him. He slowly backed away but they just keep staring at him." I got to call in the mechanics see if they could fine what's wrong." Mr. Fazbear said to himself. Meanwhile the Dazzlings started to glitch again. Their eyes turned black and attacked each other." S**onata/Adagio/Aria No!**" Freddy,Foxy and Bonnie yelled at their girlfriends. They ignored them and continue to attack each other. Sonata glared at Adagio and then landed a punch into her face creating a cut on the side of her face, Adagio looked at Sonata and decided to punched her, but Sonata dodged Adagio's fist making her punch Aria in the back of her head, Aria then turned to the two sirens and grabbed both of there heads and slammed them into each other, creating a small gash on both Sonata and Adagio foreheads making oil leaked out of the wound, Sonata then reeled back her fist and landed a strong punch on Aria's head leaving a gash on her forehead too, but also making her fall, Aria acted quickly and grabbed on Adagio and Sonata's dress to help her up, only for there fabric to be torn as she fell, revealing a bit of there endoskeleton rib cages, Adagio got Aria back up only to kick her away which ripped away apart of her dress showing her endoskeleton side, that's when there eyes turned black and white as they charged at each other landed kicks and punches to one another, ripping away some of there metallic covering and clothing revealing more of there metallic skeleton, before anything else happened Freddy and his gang sprung into action and got the Dazzles away from each other, trying to fix their circuits.

"Adagio you all have to stop your tearing each other apart." Freddy said as he was holding back Adagio." **Not Until Their Dead.**" Adagio said darkly. Bonnie,Freddy and Foxy hit there heads and knocked them out." That's it the Pizzeria is closed everyone out." Fazbear announced as families began to leave quickly." Leave them backstage the mechanics will check them when he gets here." Fazbear said. Freddy and the gang did what they where told and left the in the backstage. The mechanic came and looked to see if there was anything wrong with them." Well I tried to see if I could fix them but I can't. There getting dangerous for the kids and adults sir…there's only one way." The mechanic said." And what is that?" Fazbear asked nervously.

"Scrap the Dazzlings." The mechanic said seriously.

**Yes there will be a sequel. And my partner help with the fight so thank you. I do not own the** Song.** see ya next time.**


	13. Need OC for sequal

**Hey guys I need OC for the sequels for The New Animatronics. I need 1 male and 1 female animatronics.**

Name:

Animal:

Job:

Personality:

(If you want depends on the job) Band position:

Gender:

Dislikes:

Likes:

Accessories:

(Saying) Quote:

How he or she looks

Good luck


	14. Authors Note

**Hi guys the OC female are getting vary hard to pick but we change it up a bit. We're picking 2 oc female animatronics and 2 male animatronics. We need more male OC because the group of male OC are the rival pirate group of Pirate Cove. Good Luck see u soon. Oh and By the way I'm using my mom's phone because she took away my tablet and she'll give it back to me early tomorrow so see ya then.**

**Deadline March 31**


	15. Female OC's Found

**We have are female OC' s here they are. **

**First one Is LanaDelReyFan890 OC**

**Name: Cleo, Goddess of Vampires **

**Animal: Bat**

**Job: Greek Story Teller**

**Personality: **

**Cheerful, funny, yet serious and hard as nails. **

**BP: Pianist**

**Gender: Female**

**Dislikes: The Marionette, Purple Guy, The Night Guard getting killed, Tartarus (she mentions it in one of her Greek Stories as how dangerous it is)**

**Likes: The Freddy Gang (including Foxy), the Dazzlings, Toy Freddy, Rapping Eminem Songs (Mockingbird, Guts Over Fear, Not Afraid, yadda yadda) **

**Accessories: **

**Mid-thigh sleeveless white toga with a shiny black and light red robe, representing her greek and vampiric side. **

**Quote: **

**"(While talking to the kids) Hello there, children! I am Caroline! The Goddess of Vampires! But you can call me Cleo!**

**How she looks: **

**Height: 5''7 **

**Skinny, yet a little curvy**

**Dark Black Skin**

**Bat Ears **

**Bat Snout and Fangs **

**Red Eyes **

**Second OC Is The Bronipegusisters Studios**

**Name: Lily**

**Animal: Fox**

**Job: singer**

**Personality: sweet and caring, very sensitive, will stand up for her friends no matter what.**

**Band position: singer**

**Gender: female**

**Dislikes: the purple guy , blood, fighting friends, and getting scared.**

**Likes: strawberries, her friends, roses, Foxy(friend or brother), singing, pizza, anything blue or red (except for blood).**

**Accessories: silver bracelet with a treble cleft charm.**

**Quote: "Always know that you are loved, no matter what the situation."**

**Looks: she looks like Foxy, except she is about 5 inches shorter than him, and has purple eyes. She also wears a dark blue and red dress.**

**Third OC is **

**MLPLoverForever**

**Name: Ice Rose.**

**Gender: female**

**Animal: Cat.**

**Job: Waitress.**

** band position: Guitarist**

**Pesonality: kind, generous, cold and/or shy around new people, a bit stubborn and bossy, a little violent( but not around kids), takes her work seriously.**

**Dislike: rude, arrogant people, putting friends at risk, Loud noises, meat ( she doesn't like being caninball), messes, anyone who messes with her friends.**

**Like: roses, making friends, sewing, vegetables, apples, helping people, being kind and generous.**

**Looks: A hot pink cat with red side swept hair that reach the mid-back. Violet eyes, no whiskers. Wears a red tub top and pink skort, an apron overneth, along with white and red highlighted boots.**

**Acessories: a red hairband, pink gemed bracelet and cupcake decorated on her apron.**

**Saying(Quote): Ever rose has it's thorns, and every cat has it claws.**

**Bonus**

**Ice crystal 03**

**Name:Yarn ball**

**Animal:Kitten **

**Job:Has her own corner to make young kids to calm down **

**Personality:Kind,innocent,Shy,Try's not to mess up **

**Band position:Sings in cuddle corner **

**Gender:Female**

**Dislikes:Mean people , Purple guy ,Boring things **

**Likes:All the animatronics,,Cat naps,Sweet things,bows **

**Accessories:Hair bow,Pink ruffles skirt ,Bell on a necklace **

**(Saying) Quote:Meow (insert idea of topic)**

**How he or she looks:Is a young looking kitten with grey fur her under belly is white,Her bow she wears is a purple,Cat ears and tail,Claws that get long when angry,.**

Still looking for male OC' s


End file.
